


Betrayal

by panthershabit



Series: IronPanther [4]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Civil War Team Iron Man, Hurt Tony Stark, Injury Recovery, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panthershabit/pseuds/panthershabit
Summary: After incapacitating Helmut Zemo, T'Challa decides to track Tony and finds him nearly dead in the snow. Unbeknownst to Steve, T'Challa takes Tony to Wakanda and tries to find out what happened.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and feedback are always appreciated :)

"Tell that to the dead."

Helmut's words were cold and despite everything that had happened between the two of them, T'Challa still lunged to push his hand in front of the brunette's chin to intercept the shot. T'Challa was done allowing vengeance to consume him, to alter his judgments and turn him into a man his father would not have wanted to see if he were still alive. Justice wasn't letting the man end his life, it was making him live a life of confinement. He may not have believed the stories himself, but the Ancestral Plane allowed his father to finally rest with his ancestors of the Golden Tribe such as Azzuri. Zemo, on the other hand, would wallow in a cell. That was justice in itself.

Tightly knitting his arm across Zemo's neck, he brought the two crashing to the icy ground - of which his Black Panther suit allowed him to remain free of its freezing touch - and after discarding the silver gun, T'Challa kept a tight hold on Zemo as the latter's breath became more agitated.

"The living are not done with you, yet."

Knowing it was all over, Helmut struggled less and initially, T'Challa had chosen to take Zemo back immediately to Everett Ross and conclude all of this by going back to Wakanda and properly mourning his father. But something erupted from a far distance than him, it sounded like a blast, and T'Challa decided it was best to investigate it. He had last seen the Avengers and Bucky from a distance while they talked to Helmut and after that, T'Challa had sought a way to find and capture Helmut. Now that he had the Sokovian bound and incapacitated, the prince chose to investigate the noise. He picked up his helmet from the snow and began to trail back.

Making his way back into the HYDRA Siberian Facility, he had failed to overhear Steve and Bucky fighting Tony and looked around the dingy facility in an attempt to find _someone_. Soon after, he found the same room he'd been in, but this time there had been signs of some sort of fight. Between who? He'd gone after Zemo himself. Garnering more confusion on the subject, T'Challa observed his surroundings and saw burning metal in the corner of the room, scorch marks across the gravel of the ground and utter destruction across the entirety of the room.

Rubble spread across the room, T'Challa couldn't make sense of the situation other than the Super Soldiers must have been woken to fight the three and this was the outcome of said battle. But now it was about finding the others in case the whole facility came crashing down and they were unconscious. 

"Barnes! Rogers! Stark!" T'Challa called out ferociously. The building seemed unstable, despite being one made for durability, and when it was silent after, he listened past the crackling of further and the groaning of steel stretching before it dropped and heard what seemed to be a deep, echoing clanging from below the floor he was on. Looking down, he could see something red at the bottom of the building and cautiously dropped down. Once he was all the way down, he landed gracefully on the thin snow of the ground and to his shock, the red he'd seen from a distance was a body laid out, covered in cuts, broken armor tore apart and a destroyed helmet to the side.

It was Tony.

Struck with shock, T'Challa quickly kneeled and observed the man. He was critically injured, but pressing two fingers against his neck allowed him to detect a pulse and he looked up, seeing Steve's shield resting flat against the snow with the same claw marks he himself had left. _Where were the others?_ T'Challa thought to himself, too distressed to say anything aloud. Seeing the brown-haired billionaire laid out on the ground barely breathing rose grand concern for T'Challa and he'd never seen anything like this. 

" _Tony_? Tony, can you hear me?" T'Challa asked nervously. An ally in circumstances, and in the airport, T'Challa was already worried about Tony, but this was someone who had offered Barnes to him understanding how much T'Challa had been affected by the damage initially believed to of Bucky's doing. Throughout this entire situation, Tony had always been on T'Challa's side, and T'Challa was more than grateful for it. So much so that seeing Tony in this condition disturbed T'Challa, whose eyes were wide and mouth was open. "Stark, if you can understand me, I am going to take you back to Wakanda. You'll heal better there."

He knew only one person to contact and tapped the radio on his helmet.

"Okoye, I need you to contact Agent Ross and tell him that Helmut Zemo has been incapacitated in Siberia. He will find him tied up outside the HYDRA Siberian Facility, I'm sending the coordinates now."

_'Of course, my prince. Is there anything else you wish for me to do?'_

T'Challa looked over Tony and frowned.

"I will be bringing Tony Stark back to Wakanda, he is severely injured. Let Shuri know I will need her assistance in the Medical Center immediately."

_'Yes, T'Challa.'_

"Thank you, Okoye."

T'Challa picked Tony up gently and put Tony's arm around his shoulder, knowing he would have to help the man all the way. Looking up, he knew they had a long way to go but he wouldn't give up on Tony. The building around them was screaming with its destruction, roaring with flames and T'Challa continued to carry Tony out through the exact way Steve and Bucky had gone without knowing who had taken the path but having a good guess. 

Eventually, the two were outside and to see the sky again brought ease to T'Challa's mind, because he knew the two of them were not going to die in the flames of a Siberian facility home to HYDRA. He cautiously helped Tony to the jet he'd use to tail Tony, something he was definitely grateful of doing now.

"Don't worry, Stark. Everything is going to be alright."

Tony was unconscious in the passenger seat directly behind T'Challa and when the jet rose from the ground, T'Challa was careful of turning it so Tony's ride was safe for him. Setting the coordinates for the jet, T'Challa looked over his shoulder to see how Tony was doing. The man was still unresponsive and T'Challa took his helmet off, chewing his lip anxiously as he continued looking over at Tony throughout the flight.

 

* * *

 

Upon his arrival to Wakanda, both the Dora Milaje and the Wakandan Royal Guard bowed for their prince and the soon-to-be monarch as T'Challa stepped out of the jet, and after instructed in Wakandan, two members of the Royal Guard assisted Tony in getting out of the jet. Shuri was stood waiting for her brother to inform her of the situation and stood next to Okoye who was also waiting for an update. T'Challa walked with the two guards and Tony towards the two and T'Challa wore deep concern on his face, which both Shuri and Okoye could identify easily.

"Brother, what happened?" 

T'Challa shook his head and looked at her with a frown, turning his head to Tony as they all walked into the Wakandan Medical Center.

"I have no idea. There was no sight of Seargent Barnes or Captain Rogers, and I found Tony like this on his own in the burning facility. It must have been the work of the Super Soldiers Zemo was referring to."

He didn't want to say anything in case he was wrong, but he kept to himself the suspicions that arose from the things he'd seen; the shield rested flatly against the ground was the biggest hint of something happening between the Avengers but also the damage to Tony's armor. It had been done not to kill him but to stop him, and Super Soldiers, if like Barnes, would not just settle for _stopping_ someone.

"Do you think it could be foul play? I heard Barnes has a violent history," Shuri suggested and T'Challa kept his eyes forward as they brought Tony inside.

"I'm not ruling anything out. But for now, all that matters is that Stark gets better. He helped me with Barnes and I owe it to him to save his life."

"Even though _I'm_ saving his life?"

Even in the most serious cases, T'Challa could always count on his little sister to push a smile on his face and make everything feel better. Once they loaded Tony into the stabilization machine T'Challa watched anxiously as it sealed around him and began to scan Tony's body for a total roundup of all the damage. The prince stood with crossed arms and a frown as the machine continued to scan and Shuri approached him.

"This may take some time, brother. Perhaps you might want to change out of that suit and give yourself time to think."

T'Challa looked over at Tony and sighed.

"Will he be alright?"

Shuri took her turn to look at the billionaire and nodded.

"Although we'll have to wait for the results, he still has a pulse and he may look like shit but I'd say he has good chances of recovery."

T'Challa was happy to hear the news and smiled at her.

"Thank you, Shuri. Watch over him, will you? And watch your language too," T'Challa chuckled. "If I am to be king soon, you will not use expletives around me. You are still my little sister."

Shuri grinned and shook her head.

"Whatever, brother. Now go, leave all the stress behind. As a king, you cannot get stress lines so early, although I do see a few..." Shuri started, pushing her finger on T'Challa's forehead which made him swat her hands away with a grin.

"Oh, ' _whatever_ '," T'Challa mocked, laughing and leaving Tony in the safe hands of his sister. He walked all the way to the Golden Palace and before he could get to his chambers, he saw in the distance W'Kabi walking through the palace. Approaching the Border Tribe leader, he gave a faint smile in which W'Kabi did the same.

"How are you holding up, T'Challa? I recently heard the news."

"Good, thanks. How is my mother?" T'Challa inquired. He hadn't had the opportunity to speak with her since they lost T'Chaka and T'Challa felt bad for not being able to comfort her immediately.

"She grieves, as is understandable. We've delayed the Tribal Council meeting until she feels better."

"Thank you, W'Kabi."

The two said goodbye and once T'Challa was in the comforts of his own room, he removed the suit and stood almost completely nude. For once, he couldn't think of the next time he was ready to put the suit on, although he knew it would be soon, and his emotions finally began to catch up with him. Dealing with Zemo, finding Tony half-dead in Siberia, and worst of them all, the death of his father. It all crept up and pushed out in a deep wail from the prince, who couldn't hold back anymore and cried until he was tired with swollen eyes and a lump in his throat. He couldn't save his father but by saving Zemo from the easy way out made everything easier, and saving Tony Stark would be what made everything better for him. That's all he thought about as he closed his eyes and went to sleep for the first time in what felt like forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the support on this story! Over 100 kudos, feedback and nearly 2K hits in less than a week! I decided to extend this to five chapters because I have something else planned, and just a heads up, after the next chapter there will be a time jump to after the events of Black Panther. Please let me know what you'd like to see in the story, your favorite parts etc.
> 
> Thank you all again!

The following morning, T'Challa emerged from his slumber still sore from his eventful experiences the day prior. Both his body and his mind were bruised from the damage gathered and if the prince had it his way he would be in bed  _all_  day. But Wakanda needed a king, or at least its son for now, in this time of sadness and his family needed him too so he would have to save it for another day. 

Slowly shifting out of the covers, T'Challa groaned with a bruised shoulder that must have gone ignored because of everything that occurred around him. Scarlet Witch had thrown him through the metal flank of an airplane entrance tunnel and between narrowly avoiding the clutches of a giant man and being tasered by Natasha Romanoff, the battle had not worked in his body's favor. He winced pushing a hand over his rib but knew the Heart-Shaped Herb had definitely taken away some damage.

T'Challa began to seek his kimoyo band, which was rested in his drawer. He'd left it behind once the Vienna bombing occurred as he knew if Shuri knew what he intended to do with Bucky, she would try to talk him out of it and at the time that was the last thing T'Challa wanted. It still haunted T'Challa to the very moment he was in that at one point in his life, the only thing he sought was to rip a man's throat open with his claws, take him apart, make him pay. Especially after Bucky was now proven to be innocent. The damage Zemo had caused not only affected the Avengers, but it had especially affected the prince of Wakanda. Not only did he lose a father, but for a while, he also lost his good judgment.

He placed the kimoyo band on one wrist and with one tap, it began to ring and T'Challa waited until he saw a projected image of Shuri play out of a single bead.

_'Brother, how are you holding up?' Shuri asked, offering a smile to her brother in hopes he had felt better now._

"Slightly worse for wear, but I guess that was expected when taking the mantle of Black Panther. Do you have an update on Stark?"

When T'Challa asked the question Shuri could see the concern on his still-tired face and she pulled up a holographic image of Tony's body, analyzing the injuries he'd obtained during his fight with Steve and Bucky.

'There are a few things to discuss, but overall I would say he was very lucky. I did some hacking - '

"Shuri!" T'Challa exclaimed with disappointment. He always supported Shuri and appreciated her passion for technology but sometimes he worried if he'd hear something from Everett about the government searching for someone who'd hacked their systems, knowing full well who was responsible.  _Like he'd let them even get close to her_. That last thought pushed a smile from T'Challa and he was annoyed at himself for making it seem as if he wasn't as serious as he'd preferred to come across as. Shaking his head, he wiped inside his eye and sighed. "Please, stop infiltrating the government's internet security."

Shuri shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes.

' _Fine_ ,' she agreed, both of them more than aware that it was not sincere. "But anyway, I found something that might be interesting to you. Zemo never activated the Super Soldiers, according to the interview with Agent Ross. He was asked about the other soldiers like Barnes but said he simply killed them while they were still frozen."

At first, he was going to ask how it was related to Tony but then he remembered his suspicions and what Shuri had suggested about foul play. If the Super Soldiers had not been woken then who was to blame for what had happened to Tony? There was no explanation as to what had truly happened but one was forming in the Wakandan's head and he would most definitely have to delve into the Zemo interview Shuri had found.

"Thank you, Shuri. I'll meet you in the Medical Center, please bring me a full report on Stark and Zemo, too."

_'Yes, brother'._

Shuri bowed before ceasing the call and T'Challa groaned as his body ached though there was not much he could do about it. After a reflective shower and completing his morning bathroom routine, he ambled to his closet and picked out simple attire consisting of a fitted black v-neck shirt and navy suit pants - a choice he'd gone for when going with Steve and Sam to see Bucky.

 

* * *

 

The walk to the Wakandan Medical Center remained uninterrupted as many civilians, members of the Wakandan Royal Guard and other onlookers had no idea how T'Challa was feeling and did not wish to make anything worse. Bows and ' _my prince_ ' did not go missed but that was mostly it from his peers. Once he arrived, he spotted Shuri looking over analytics and tapped her shoulder, which made her jump.

"T'Challa! Don't scare me like that!" Shuri complained. T'Challa was amused more than he showed but only allowed a smirk to creep onto his face.

"My apologies. Do you have the full-body analysis of Stark?"

Extending her arms to open, she summoned the image of Tony T'Challa had seen earlier during their call.

"You see, there was a lot of blunt trauma to the head, but I'm guessing the helmet was what prevented more damage from occurring. Any more and he could have gone blind, or even risked brain damage. The parietal bones are bruised but there's no internal bleeding."

T'Challa brought his eyebrows down in a frowning expression and looked at Tony, who was still unconscious.

"What about the rest of him?" T'Challa asked, approaching the machine Tony was in. Shuri noticed the worry on T'Challa's face and walked to his side.

"Apart from obvious bone fractures, everything is alright with him. He'll need time to heal, it should take a while but he can be woken up within a week. That should give you enough time to work out everything that is happening."

Subconsciously, T'Challa pressed a hand on the glass and sighed.

"I will find out who did this."

The moment seemed dark, despite the good news, and for a while, T'Challa gazed at the man under the glass with sorrowful eyes and a torn stare. It seemed unfair for Tony to be the one hurt the most even though he was also the one with the intentions of keeping the peace between the Avengers. In the end, Tony was in bad condition and his best friend was paralyzed from the waist down. The ones who wanted the best for everyone ended up getting the worst of it.

"Talk about the Sleeping Beauty effect..." Shuri smiled and T'Challa turned his line of sight to his younger sister.

"I do not follow."

"Hand against the glass, staring all gloomy wondering what's next."

"You mean that old fable? How does that have anything to do with me?"

"He's asleep, in a glass box. You are a prince. Makes sense to me."

T'Challa scoffed and looked at his sister with confusion.

"Relax, I'm just joking," Shuri smiled, nudging her brother. "But Okoye wished to speak with you, something about the Avengers and Captain Rogers. From what I read on the system, they are in quite some trouble."

Of course they were. The implosion of the Avengers hadn't just affected them and they'd broken many laws in what they had done during the entire situation. 

"I'll speak with them as soon as I can."

Leaving Shuri to continue helping Tony recover, T'Challa turned his wrist inwards and tapped his kimoyo band. While on his journey to Okoye, he noticed an incoming call from the general herself.

"Okoye, I was just on my way to see you. Shuri says you wanted to talk to me about the Avengers."

_'Yes, T'Challa. Captain Rogers keeps asking for you, saying it's something of great importance.'_

T'Challa couldn't come across a thought that could explain what Steve Rogers would want with T'Challa regarding the Avengers, the prince certainly was not debating on joining the team of superheroes. Especially not after what he had seen unfold.

"Do you have any idea what it could be about?" T'Challa asked. Running his fingers against his beard and slightly turning his head to look out of the window of the palace, the sun looked majestic in his sights as it glimmered half-hidden behind a tall, oval-shaped structure. T'Challa wasn't often envious of others and Wakanda was one of the main reasons why - breathtaking beauty wherever he aimed his eyes and the  _sound_ , not commotion, of civilians talking to one another never grew old on him.

_'Not a clue. But if it's anything to do with vibranium, you should tell him no immediately.'_

"Of course, Okoye. I'll be with you soon."

T'Challa said his goodbyes and waited for Okoye to bid him farewell before ending the call between them and continuing his journey to his general.

 

* * *

 

Arms crossed, the prince of Wakanda assessed the files Shuri had collected and noticed something between the list of names. They were all listed  _'fugitive'_. Swiping his fingers to around another file, he looked into something called _'The Raft'_ , discovering it was a place to contain prisoners with enhanced abilities and realized that all of the names he had read through had been incarcerated in that particular location.

"Do you think it is wise for you to be so concerned about Rogers right now? T'Challa, you have a coronation coming up in a few days..." Okoye cautioned, which T'Challa appreciated but didn't agree with.

"If I could find any way to make life so this coronation wasn't for another five years, I would do so with the snap of my fingers. I almost took an innocent man's life and right now, my body still aches from everything it has been through. I need to think about something other than the fact this is only happening because my father is gone."

Okoye remained silent after his explanation and nodded, which T'Challa appreciated. He was more than aware that they both had different views and opinions on things, a trait familiar with him and his father - especially on politics - and he was more than grateful that nonetheless Okoye still respected his choices. Narrowing his eyes and focusing on the reports, he chose to be nosy and investigated the files on the other fighters who were not arrested. 

Pushing the file open, T'Challa read about James "Rhodey" Rhodes, someone close to Tony and suddenly his heart dropped when he read the current status of the man. Apparently, he'd been pursued by a 'Sam Wilson' and clipped by 'Vision'. He'd seen the damage Vision caused and had no doubt the hit was horrific to Rhodey, only gulping strongly once he thought about the drop James must have gone through. Paralyzed from the waist down. T'Challa sighed with grief and rubbed his face, looking over to Okoye.

"If I make a choice against my father's will, knowing how it can change the life of another man, would that make me a bad son? A bad  _king_?"

Okoye approached him and smiled at him.

"T'Challa, you will never be a bad son. And you will be a brilliant king. Your father made choices that he questioned all the time, even the smallest ones such as what to say about Wakanda's farmers for a cover story. You have every trait he had, and he was the best king Wakanda could ask for."

Comfort reached T'Challa's mindset and he eased into his posture, feeling less stressed.

"I think the least we can do for Tony is help his friend. Shuri has some designs for vibranium leg braces we use for the Royal Guard and Dora Milaje members who are crippled in battle. I'm sure they will work for him too."

"I'll tell Shuri what you wish, my prince."

Returning his eyes to the holographic files, he looked at Steve's profile and frowned. 

"There is something Captain Rogers is not telling me. But after what happened with Barnes, I feel like I could be of help to him. The mental programming should be able to be removed with some help."

"So what are your plans for Rogers?"

Tightening his fist in his crossed arms, the prince stared intensely at Steve's picture.

"Invite Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes to our nation. If they accept, send them the coordinates."

"Yes, T'Challa."

Okoye departed from the conversation and left the room with T'Challa still fixed on the picture of Steve Rogers, swiping his hand to push Bucky's next to Steve's.

"It's time to find out what really happened in Siberia."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late-ish update!

After absconding the United States, Steve Rogers was more concerned about the Avengers than ever. They'd all been split up across the map and with only one plan in his head, there was no way he could  _not_  try by asking. Even if he wouldn't ask until he arrived. He knew it was more than unorthodox but at this stage, what wasn't? With everyone boarding the Quinjet, Bucky was the last one to join them and he frowned at Steve.

"Are you sure this is going to work? I really don't want to upset T'Challa again..." Bucky fretted, remembering the silver claws that came inches away from his throat. The brunet was the only other one of the group to know of Steve's intentions and although it seemed like a good plan, there was so much that could go wrong with it. "Maybe we could go somewhere else?"

Swiveling his head, Steve looked over to the remaining Avengers and sighed.

"Buck, I know it's risky, but we've gotta take it. T'Challa invited us to Wakanda, so why wouldn't he let  _them_  in?"

"I know, but look how private he is about the country. If we piss off the new king of Wakanda, where else will we go?"

Bucky noticed the defeated look on Steve's face and knew it was a troubling situation they were all in. 

"Where will they go? Look, the man tried to kill you, he's not gonna feel good about sending people away. It'll work out."

Once he heard that, Bucky nodded and moved to sit next to Sam while chewing on his lip with nerves. Of course, he wanted to see how T'Challa could help him as the upcoming monarch had offered, and helping his friends was a bonus, but it felt wrong using the situation to their favor. It just didn't seem like something he would expect Steve to do.

The engines whirred and they began to take off, all wondering what was next for them.

 

* * *

 

"I don't understand. Why is Wakanda becoming a hotel for colonizers now?" Shuri inquired with her arms crossed. T'Challa had just finished explaining to her his proposition of removing the programming from Bucky's mind and while she went over the schematics of James Rhodes' vibranium leg braces she offered a confused expression to her older brother. "I can understand helping them from here, but to invite them in? Aren't two of them superhumans and one of them owns a metal arm?"

T'Challa lowered his eyebrows and looked at the schematics with her.

"You don't believe they could cause any trouble, do you?" T'Challa smiled, amused after a few seconds. "Have some faith in your soon-to-be king."

Shuri smirked at him and sighed, unfolding her arms.

 "Sure...whatever you say. I went over the design for the vibranium leg braces and we can make them as soon as possible. Well,  _I_  can. But I have something else to work on so I thought someone else could make them."

T'Challa looked at Shuri with a quizzical smile and tilted his head.

"What are you working on?"

"None of your business, brother," Shuri grinned, knowing she wouldn't tell T'Challa of her latest project. She'd been designing and creating something truly special for her brother but she aimed for it to be a surprise for his coronation day. "Anyway, Sleeping Beauty sleeps no more if you wish to see him."

Why it didn't take long for T'Challa to decode the nickname truly bewildered him but nonetheless he still offered a small, happy raise in the corner of his mouth once he heard the news and placed his hands behind his back.

"Does he have any recollection of the recent events? I do not wish to trigger anything by talking to him about it."

"I cannot tell from what I've assessed, but not many men want to talk about how they got hurt the instance they wake up. Besides, first impressions, right?"

" _First impressions?_ "

Shuri closed the designs and rolled her eyes as well as shaking her head disapprovingly. 

"Just talk to him," Shuri insisted and T'Challa aimed his sight around the room, not finding Stark anywhere. "He's in the Trauma Recovery section. He's still bruised and has a few broken bones but he is stable."

"Thank you, Shuri."

T'Challa sauntered from the room to make his way to Tony when his kimoyo bracelet chimed and he opened the incoming call from his general, Okoye. He had a feeling he knew what it was about but was surprised to see Okoye's husband, W'Kabi, to her side as well. They both wore concerned expressions and bowed before him once he answered the call.

"Apologies for interrupting, my prince, but Captain Rogers has arrived with his friends, and you should see this yourself."

The prince was listening until towards the end of the sentence, in which he halted. Friends? Surely, Steve hadn't the idiocy to try and attack Wakanda or even attempt an invasion. Regardless, he was intrigued and raised an eyebrow trying to develop an idea of what was happening. As much as T'Challa hated it, Tony would have to wait for now until he spoke to Steve.

"I will be there soon."

 

* * *

 

"Absolutely not," T'Challa growled. Patience was a virtue intertwined with him from a young age but the American before him was really straining it. "I offered one of you sanctum here, and the other permission to visit. So how did you get to  _this_?"

The rest of the superhero team stood awkwardly behind Steve and Bucky, especially Wanda who had thrown the man through an airplane entrance tunnel and turned her face away from him. Bucky glanced away too for a while but returned his eyes to the prince's and although minimal eye contact would have been preferred for the brunet he knew it would be better to look the man in his eyes. It was the least he could do considering the situation they intended on putting T'Challa in.

"Please, T'Challa. These guys don't have anywhere to go and neither do we. We couldn't leave them behind."

"Do you believe because you have brought them all the way here I will suddenly feel inclined to say yes? Because right now I'm considering even letting you in after what you are pulling - "

"Look, we - "

"I will not ' _look_ ', you will remember that I am T'Challa, prince of Wakanda, son of T'Chaka, former king of Wakanda. Show some respect and remember that you are not in the United States anymore."

Okoye was quick to see the heat in T'Challa's eyes and both of them were visibly offended by what Steve was doing. To secretly bring his friends to the country they had kept secret for years was one thing but to even go as far as interrupting T'Challa was a slap to the face of the man trying to help them.

"Do you understand what I did to bring you here? I went against everything my late father, who only passed a few days ago, did for this country so that I could help Barnes. Now I see you bringing fugitives to my country, some of which have _attacked me_ , and to top it all off you don't even attempt to show me any sign of respect!" T'Challa explained. Bucky took a hard swallow and felt his hairs jump at how annoyed the king was and he didn't want any of this. Before Steve could use the 'you tried to kill my friend' card, Bucky stepped forward and cleared his throat hesitantly.

"Your majesty, I'm sorry about Steve. I told him this wasn't the best idea but he wouldn't disregard it if he had a choice. These are good people, T'Challa, much better than I ever was. Sam, Wanda, and Scott just wanted to help because they thought it was right. I'm not even gonna bring up what happened between you and me, but I know it was because you thought what you were doing was right by your old man. We really don't mean offense, even though we are offending you, but if you want, us two can go and they can stay? Please?"

There was clear exhaustion on Bucky's face, pale skin with trembling features and T'Challa could only imagine the lack of sleep he must have had recently. He also recognized sincerity and knew Bucky wasn't trying to play any games with him. Something that seemed common for him recently, the Wakandan pinched the bridge of his nose and let a deep sigh escape before looking at Bucky, completely ignoring Steve.

"I will allow this, just this once, only because of our previous experiences. As for you, Captain Rogers, think over what I said. I may be allowing you to enter my country but I can easily revert that decision with the snap of my fingers. The Dora Milaje will occasionally watch over you, as will the Wakandan Royal Guard, and any suspicious activity will result in your departure."

Steve moved forward to shake the man's hand and T'Challa's stern facial expression remained unbothered as he shook the superhero's hand.

"Thank you, your majesty, honestly."

"I'll speak to you two in my office later on. For now, make yourselves welcome to the country and try not to take offense to the stares."

Leaving Okoye to show the group where they would be staying, T'Challa quickly made his way back to the Wakandan Medical Center so he could finally speak with Tony and turned his kimoyo bracelet on 'Do Not Disturb' so that nothing else could interrupt him. He was eager to see Tony's recovery and make him aware of where he was. With the speed the prince maintained, it did not take long for him to reach the Trauma Recovery section and was positioned outside the entry before spotting Tony resting in a luxurious bed that even Tony likely hadn't seen the likes of, especially for somewhere that reminded him of a hospital. 

Giving it a few seconds, T'Challa walked in and noticed that apart from Tony, the other three beds were empty. The poor man must have felt confused and lonely with nobody around to give him even a hint of where he was. Clearing his throat, Tony's eyes cocked to identify the noise and once he found what he was looking for, he was no longer flustered.

It was the same man he'd introduced himself to days ago, but sitting in a medical bed with bruises across his face and body with no idea where he was, all Tony could think about was the ethereal beauty the man carried. Maybe it was his fault for being a sucker for looks but he couldn't help but gaze at the alluring man and felt stupid for instantly falling for the man. Then again, he thought to himself that anybody who wasn't Steve or Bucky was probably attractive to him right now after everything that had happened.

"Where am I?" Tony asked with a quizzical smile. "Gold and white in a hospital aren't normal so I'm guessing I'm not in one..."

Approaching the bed, T'Challa stood by Tony's side and gave him a smile back.

"You are in Wakanda, being treated by the best people. I thought I should let you know..." T'Challa started. But then he remembered exactly what his sister told him, about how nobody wants to wake up bruised, battered and immediately reminded of the trauma that put them there. "...that you are in safe hands. Is there anything you'd like to ask me?"

Tony barely managed to shrug his shoulders and winced, looking down at a broken arm.

"Not the smartest thing I've done," Tony chuckled, and once his eyes fixed on T'Challa's he felt more comfortable with asking questions. T'Challa just had this trusting look about him that Tony had seen once before in...in Steve. "How's everything holding up? I know since your father's gone, you'll probably become king."

"Ah...that is future talk. But thank you for asking, everything is fine right now."

Tony had a gentle smile and nodded, turning his head to look outside the window which gave a small tinge of the view of Wakanda, its beautifully clear blue sky just in sight.

"When I recover, I'm guessing I'll have to leave, right? Wouldn't wanna outstay my welcome, plus I don't know if my insurance covers Wakandan care."

They both laughed and T'Challa scratched the side of his nose before grinning and enjoying the taste of the joke in his mind.

"You can stay as long as you like. I would like to ask a few questions when you are ready, but for now, your wellbeing is my priority."

" _Your_  priority? I'm flattered, honestly."

The brunet had T'Challa laughing easily and for the first time since he'd woken up, he'd forgotten all about Steve Rogers. Even though it would take some time to get over him, making the soon-to-be king of Wakanda laugh was certainly the best place to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have two different things written regarding this, but I wanted to know, what would be better in your opinions for the story, Erik dying or surviving at the end of the events of Black Panther (as stated in the last chapter, the next chapter will jump a few days ahead)?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a long chapter, 2.8k words to be precise. But hopefully, this makes up for the delay as I went ahead and added Tony & Shuri talking science!
> 
> Thanks to everyone who reads and leaves kudos on my works, and especially to everyone who has been giving feedback on the story. The support for Betrayal is so incredible and honestly makes me so happy!
> 
> Please check the notes at the end for everything regarding Erik and the future of Betrayal's chapters, and as usual, feedback is always appreciated as well as kudos :)

Following the next few days, Tony didn't see much of his newly-found friend. Whispers across the different workers in the Citadel mentioned things of coronations and a 'usurper' but confusion riddled Tony's mind as T'Challa was the rightful heir to the throne so there was no way he was a usurper. Perhaps it wasn't any of his business regardless, after all, T'Challa was helping him through his recovery discreetly away from the other members of the Avengers and offered a place for him to stay as well.

No longer wincing at every movement, Tony pulled himself up from his bed and briefly looked down at his sleek black arm brace. It was more than comfortable and after an explanation of how the vibranium in the brace aided his recovery, it was almost satisfactory to Tony to have such a smart piece of technology assist him in his rehabilitation. Especially after something so basic as a 'flying disk' he'd once nicknamed the shield had put him in the position he was in.

Once Tony walked over to the glass panel in the room he looked outside at the Golden City that T'Challa inherited and found himself lost in how stunning it truly was. It was a heavy contradiction to the image designed by the general media but knowing how much was to take from this country Tony understood why exactly they chose to go along with the painted portrayal of what the nation was like.

Flying vehicles wherever he looked, swishing past tall, ambitious buildings with crazy designs, it was all enticing for Tony to see. He caught a glimpse of what seemed to be a hovering train gliding through the lower part of the city and smiled with genuine awe at how mesmerizing it was to see in person. He knew even a photo of this would perk his curiosity up, so it felt better to witness Wakanda's true form.

A few minutes passed as Tony lost himself in the beauty of T'Challa's nation when one of the medical assistants entered the room and cleared her throat to garner his attention. Tony slowly turned around and offered a smile at the woman as she walked towards him with grace. Her attire, much like the room they were in, was much more fascinating than he would expect in a hospital - regal, sleek white that mirrored the walls of the room.

"Mr. Stark, the princess of Wakanda says you are in a stable state to leave this room if it is what you desire, and wishes for you to speak with her once you are ready."

Tony scratched his cheek with his free hand and looked at the woman.

" _Princess_? What happened to T'Challa?" Tony enquired, adding a hint of concern to his tone. What with all the whispering and rumors, he had no idea if Wakanda still even had a king anymore. 

"His majesty is recovering right now," she answered. It seemed to hurt her to explain it to Tony so he opted not to delve deeper into the topic.

"If you wanna lead me to the princess, I'd be more than honored to meet her," Tony smiled gently and in return, so did she. Nodding, she walked in front of Tony and the brunet followed while looking around with grand curiosity. The technological designs and inventions surrounding him took his breath away, having the man feel an excitement familiar to when he had discovered a new element. God, how good it was to feel that again. "It's amazing..."

For a while, the main focus of Tony's attention was on the inventions in progress but turning slightly to his left resulted in him finding something new and after a few seconds, he recognized the layer of silver around the blank dummy's collar. It was T'Challa's Black Panther suit - just...different. The shade of black was much darker and the claws were certainly not the same as the ones across the suit he'd seen during the battle in Schkeuditz. They looked more like teeth this time.

"Impressive, right?" a voice said from behind, slightly startling Tony. When he swiveled his body around, he saw a smaller, young girl dressed in royal traditional clothing and her hair tied back in exquisite braids. She was smiling which made Tony feel welcomed and he nodded in agreement, knowing he would be lying if he said no. Even without the suit, the Black Panther Tony had seen was more than impressive. He was spectacular. "I think it might be better than yours, Mr. 'Iron Man'."

Her smirk wasn't rude or obnoxious, but actually amusing to Tony who tilted his head to the side and chuckled with a raised eyebrow, practically asking her _'is that so?'_.

"So, who designed it, T'Challa?"

She scoffed and rolled her eyes as if Tony had said something stupid. 

"He wishes," she answered, shaking her head. "No, I invented it."

Tony didn't want to be  _that_  guy who doubted someone because they looked young, but at first, he couldn't believe that a fifteen-to-sixteen-year-old _teenager_  had designed and created the Black Panther's suit. Pondering over it, the billionaire realized where he was and that after everything he had seen so far, he really couldn't rule anything out.

"How'd you do it?" Tony asked curiously.

"The Wakandan Design Group helped me come up with the layout for it, but the use of nanotechnology was all my idea. I thought it would be much better for T'Challa to have a lighter habit than that clunky thing he brought with him a few days ago. The nanites are calibrated so he can activate it with his thoughts so that - "

"-if the Black Panther is ever needed while on the toilet, whoever needs him isn't completely doomed," Tony quipped, which made Shuri laugh. Humor was something Tony never seemed to lose and any time someone laughed at his jokes, it made his smile grow bigger.

"Exactly. I also added a feature where the kinetic energy is collected and can be distributed in a large eruption."

Tony gazed at the suit and lightly pressed his fingers against it, standing back once a purple light oozed from the point of contact. 

"Wow. I mean, seriously,  _wow_. That's really cool! Maybe you could teach me a thing or two," Tony suggested, again thinking about the possibility of abandoning the whole 'Iron Man' thing and living a new life in Wakanda. But he was unsure of whether or not even thinking about that was overstepping.

"Probably more than two," Shuri teased and Tony smirked in retaliation. She reminded him of a younger him, and in some senses, a better version. "But enough about what I've done. I called you in here because my brother isn't doing so well as of recently."

When her smile faded into a sad, concerned expression, Tony felt the sincerity and wondered if the whispers and rumors had anything to do with it.

"I'm sorry to hear that, is there anything I can do? I mean, I highly doubt it, but - "

"You can talk to him. Promise not to say anything?" Shuri asked, chewing on her lip nervously. Tony recognized the anxiety and nodded with those trustful brown eyes glimmering and his smile beaming.

"Pinky," Tony whispered after moving close to her, offering her his smallest finger. When they wrapped their pinky fingers around, Shuri trusted him and smiled.

"He cares about you. While you were unconscious, he was watching over you to make sure your recovery was perfect, even though it was with me taking lead. I'm only telling you this because you are probably the only person he will talk to right now since our cousin...it's been a dark last few days for everyone."

Tony felt his heart sink for T'Challa and he couldn't even be excited about the fact that the monarch had cared about him so much.

"What can I do?"

"Just be you. Make him feel better.  _Please,_ " Shuri pleaded and Tony knew he had to. For both Shuri and T'Challa. It was only right after everything they had done for him.

"Of course. Just show me the way."

"Thank you! You're not as bad as everyone says," Shuri grinned, offering a hand to shake. "I'm Shuri, by the way."

"Thanks, Shuri..." Tony chuckled with amusement. "I think...?"

 

* * *

 

T'Challa laid hopelessly across his bed, dried tears across his face knowing that they would eventually be overwritten with new ones. Staring at the ceiling as one arm dangled off the bed didn't offer any support and T'Challa was more than aware of this, but sometimes he would space out and be in a time where everything was perfect - when he didn't know anything of an 'N'Jadaka', his father was still the perfect role model and all of the Wakandan Royal Guard and Dora Milaje who lost their lives during the Wakandan Civil War breathed air.

Suddenly, a knock broke the man's escape from the world and he grumbled with no attempt to sit up.

"I'm busy," T'Challa insisted boldly. He was tired and worn down, not to forget broken. All he wanted was to be left alone but the second persistent knock wouldn't grant him that so easily. For the first time in...well, he couldn't exactly remember, but a  _while_ , T'Challa sat forward and growled at the noise. "I said, I am busy!"

His voice raised but the door opened and for someone to have this level of gall to ignore their king, T'Challa reckoned it could only be his little sister. He knew all she wanted was to help him but right now being alone was simply all he desired. Regardless, he wasn't about to yell at her for trying to help, so he simply pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed irritably. 

"Shuri, I said..."

Moving his head up, T'Challa was taken aback to lay his eyes on someone much different than Shuri. 

"Hey, T'Challa. I thought you could do with someone to talk to. Well, your sister thought of it, I guess 'cos we were such a good team back in Germany."

Neither of them felt awkward at the fact T'Challa was barely dressed but T'Challa decided to grab the black pair of sweatpants crumpled up on the floor and put them on.

"That must be it," T'Challa agreed gruffly, putting no doubt in his mind of what Shuri was truly getting at although right now, Tony's company wasn't exactly  _hated_. "My apologies for not having a message sent to you, or seeing you myself. I've not had the best of days as of recently."

Tony sat next to T'Challa on the bed and turned to look at the hurt monarch. "Do you want to talk about it?"

At first, T'Challa was unsure if he could even  _think_  about discussing everything that had happened but in his mind, he knew that opening up to someone about it was probably the best thing for progression - even if every step was agonizing to push out of his throat. Hesitantly, he nodded. 

"Tony, a lot has changed since I last spoke with you. Not just circumstances, but my entire world. I don't know what to believe anymore."

Tony pursed his lips and felt the man's sorrow, especially when seeing how much despair was carried across his face.

"Sometimes we're never prepared to see something in another light because another shade of what we're used makes the portrait look so different. A long time ago, I had anxiety attacks and _god knows_ I thought I was dying because I was so used to being in control of myself. What happened, if you don't mind me asking?"

T'Challa mulled it over and met his eyes with Tony. The American could see how devastated T'Challa truly was - his beard was left untamed and his hair wasn't so neatly curled as Tony had seen before. Eyes swelled underneath and dried tears following, the amount of grief T'Challa had could easily be seen.

"My father, the man I looked up to even when I grew taller than him, made a grave mistake. Something unforgivable, something I would never believe he or the Black Panther would ever choose to do. Because of that, a scared, little eight-year-old who only wanted to see the beautiful sunset hidden in a magical kingdom turned into a soldier filled with bloodlust, rage, and vengeance."

The recurring feeling of trembling lips and shaky breath returned to T'Challa and the lump in his throat became hard to swallow once again. The memories of trying to feel what his cousin felt was haunting, knowing how scared Erik must have been alone in the world. There was a boy before Killmonger, and T'Challa could never bring him back, not even when Erik came back to Wakanda. Tears began to escape from his eyes and it burned his mind to reminisce everything Erik said before he died.

"He chose to die, rather than live with his failure because that's the kind of man he became. In the end, I chose to respect his wishes because there was nothing left in this world for him to live for once he set his eyes on the sunset. I could not sentence him to a life of nothing, trapped in custody. Not after all those years of him being alone. You know, I did not even  _know_  I had a cousin called N'Jadaka. A ghost from the past, who managed to throw me off a waterfall in front of everyone I loved."

Tony's eyes shot open and after feeling much sympathy, the shock came immediately after.

"He threw you off a  _waterfall_?" Tony asked with a raised eyebrow. "Yikes..."

T'Challa chuckled after what seemed like an eternity of depression and shook his head.

"You know, I would relive that moment over and over again if I could if I had any chance to change how the fight went. My father killed his brother and I stabbed my cousin in the exact same place."

"That doesn't make you a bad person, T'Challa."

"My father warned me that it was difficult to be a good man and a king. I guess I did not realize how quick that would take effect."

Ache riddled T'Challa's mind as well as his chest and Tony sighed, taking a risk. He placed a hand on T'Challa's thigh and patted it supportively. 

"You're not a bad man, T'Challa. Honestly. Sometimes the hardest choices are the ones we don't want to make but have no choice. I've seen how determined you can be to bring justice, and Bucky Barnes is still alive, as much as I may hate that. You did that. I'm guessing Zemo's been arrested too, and on the way here Shuri told me about the other 'broken white boy'. You saved Everett's life. T'Challa, look how much you've done in the last three days, everything  _good_  you've done."

The warm touch of Tony's palm against his thigh soothed T'Challa and made the monarch feel much better once he heard Tony's voice. It was good to know that, finally, he wasn't alone. 

"Thank you, Tony. It may not be easy for me to get over everything, but you've certainly made it less difficult."

"Wakanda doesn't need its king right now. It just needs you. They need to know you're still alive, no offense," Tony smiled and T'Challa felt a smirk creep onto his face.

"None taken," T'Challa started with a humored expression. "Tell me, why do you hate the fact Barnes still lives?"

As much as Tony enjoyed talking to T'Challa, he was not ready to start that one, albeit he'd gotten T'Challa to open up about his painful experiences. However, pondering on the thought, perhaps T'Challa could be the person who would make the memories of it much easier to cross over. For now, though, he decided to keep it to himself.

"That's a long story," Tony answered.

"I can understand that. Maybe you could find the time to tell me the next time I see you, now that you're walking. I know a very peaceful spot on top of the mountains, where no noise can interrupt your thoughts. I'd be really happy if you could come."

 _Holy shit_. Was the king of Wakanda asking Tony out? No, he had to be overthinking this, for sure. Nonetheless, he was jumping inside and couldn't contain his eager smile. 

"Of course!" He agreed and he'd gotten so lost in those beautiful brown eyes that he didn't realize how excited he sounded out loud. "Y'know, I mean, if  _you're_  free, then sure, whatever..."

T'Challa's chest bounced with his chuckles and Tony felt his cheeks burn, knowing if he didn't get out of there soon then his blushing would be made known to the king. But suddenly, he didn't care anymore.

"I'll see you soon, Tony Stark," T'Challa promised, smiling once more. It felt amazing to be able to do that again.

"Yeah, you will," Tony assured, grinning. He shook T'Challa's hand and left the king to himself as he walked through the door. Shuri was outside and watched as he rubbed his face to disguise his excitement. Of course, it was unsuccessful. "I think my job is done, Miss Princess. Now, teach me more about these nanites and their cerebral connection."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was so difficult to choose between whether to make Erik live or die, but just like T'Challa, I went for the more difficult choice of keeping Erik dead. However, this doesn't mean Erik won't be referred to in future chapters. It may seem like Erik was barely mentioned in this chapter (or at least not as much as some people may have expected) but Tony will be supporting T'Challa a lot throughout this fic, and the next time they see each other will establish how.
> 
> I'm adding one more chapter for now, because I STILL have not made space for something I really, really want to include in the story. The most the fic will be is eight chapters long, but it may only be six or seven really. As I mentioned in the comments before, a new work will be added to the story, making it a series, depicting an alternate side to the storyline where Erik lived, as I know quite a few people wanted to see Erik alive and the chapter is already written.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay, as I stated in my recent IronPanther fic 'Sweet as Sugar', I've been super busy recently. The fic has been extended to 7 chapters for reasons I'll state at the end of the fic. I hope you enjoy the update and please let me know what you think!

"Are you sure about this?" Wanda asked, observing T'Challa from a distance. The monarch was gently petting one of the rhinoceroses and calmed it once his palm brushed one of its bruises. None of the remaining Avengers had any idea of what exactly occurred during the Wakandan Civil War due to some members of the Wakandan Royal Guard leading them to the outside of Wakanda and telling them to wait for an update. The last thing T'Challa needed was one of his civilians being harmed by an outsider - the backlash would be unreal. 

Nonetheless, all apart from Wanda and Steve decided not to seek to find out more and soon it became annoying on the Wakandans' side. Even Sam had urged them to just drop it but Steve was so wrapped up in ensuring Bucky was safe that he disregarded Sam's advice, something that visibly irritated him. The two of them were staring at the king trying to deduce what had happened and why he had been gone for a handful of days with no notice. Sam and Scott were also petting some of the rhinoceroses with the watchful guard of the Dora Milaje, with Sam trying not to die of laughter as Scott jumped whenever the huge animal's head rose without warning. 

"T'Challa told me Wakanda was safe from any danger and that Buck would be protected. You don't find it funny that something happens, the king goes missing and people end up bruised and battered with no explanation?"

Wanda shrugged her shoulders and looked up at the American. "I suppose. But you've already annoyed him with inviting  _us_  here. Maybe I should ask."

"Between you throwing him like a ragdoll and me going behind his back, I'm not sure if we're the best people to ask about Wakanda. And we can't risk the others getting kicked out. T'Challa seems to like Lang, maybe we could get him to ask for us."

Wanda chuckled and crossed her arms, watching the innocent man tell Sam to stop laughing, and instantly recoil once he reminded Sam of what happened when they battled. Even though Sam didn't even raise an arm, that stare could make anyone quiver. 

"He's not exactly the doubtful type. And he really likes T'Challa. If he could, he would be the king's magical jester."

Steve smirked and turned his head over to the younger woman, considering what might have been one of his most outrageous ideas yet.

"Well, he's a father, right? He'd surely wanna see his kid again, but wouldn't he want to know if it would be safe for her to visit?"

It was an unorthodox plan but Steve had to go with it.

"What if T'Challa kicks him out of Wakanda for questioning the king or for considering inviting another outsider?"

"I'm sure he can make some deal with the government."

 

* * *

 

Later in the day, Sam and T'Challa were walking calmly through the fields of Wakanda as they looked around in the nation's stunning beauty.

"Man, I can't believe you were keeping this hidden away this whole time. Well, actually, now I can."

T'Challa's eyebrow perked with a smile and he turned his head to ask Sam a question. "Is that so? May I ask why?"

Sam scoffed a laugh and scratched the left side of his beard.

"Come on, man. I know just as well as you do why.  _Other_ people wouldn't see Vibranium as something that you can sew into clothes or use to heal people. They'd only see it as something they could weaponize and use against the people who it belonged to."

It was refreshing for someone to understand why Wakanda had been hidden away from the outside world, especially a non-Wakandan. Erik's words had latched onto T'Challa's mindset, riddling him with guilt about all the people they could have saved. But it was just far too much of a risk. Finally, someone understood.

"I am grateful for your understanding. Not many people get the idea of what would be at stake. I know Wakanda could have intervened at certain points in time, and I hold my share of responsibility, but-"

"Your majesty,  _stop_. You don't have to explain yourself to me."

Sam's eyes were gentle to T'Challa's and it certainly made the monarch feel better as they spoke. They continued their stroll until they reached a remote Wakandan village, far away from the Golden Palace.

"There a reason you took me out this far? You're not planning on taking me out about the cat comment are you?" Sam quipped.

"Not yet," T'Challa answered with a humored grin. 

"Gotcha," Sam smiled and he looked at one of the thatched rondavel huts. "So...?"

Pointing to the entrance of the hut, T'Challa stopped Sam from walking any further. As they watched a group of small Wakandan children run out of the hut joyfully, Sam smiled at how much fun they seemed to be having and moving his eyes to the left, he saw T'Challa's younger sister Shuri standing by herself.

"Shuri, would you like to show our guest what you've been working on?"

"Of course. White Wolf!" Shuri called out, and Sam raised an eyebrow. He was expecting a giant, red-eyed animal to emerge from the hut but instead, his mouth opened with excitement as his best friend slowly crawled out and looked up at the world around him. Bucky was finally awake and looked more peaceful than ever. His chrome arm was missing and in replacement was a blue arm wrap that covered the absence of metal.

Sam couldn't believe it and grinned with shiny eyes of relief before running up to him and hugging him, something both of them didn't expect to happen so quickly.

"Hey, Bucky..." Sam muffled as he tightly held the brunet. Bucky had no complaints and wrapped his sole arm around Sam. "You may have been a pain in the ass, but I was worried something would happen."

He brought his head up from Bucky's shoulder and quickly set his sights on Shuri, awkwardly smiling. "No offense."

"None taken," Shuri responded and she was just proud of her work. Watching Sam's reaction was good enough for her and was certainly pleasant for T'Challa. 

"Thank you so much, your majesty. Princess." Sam said and he returned to holding Bucky.

"Yeah, thanks for everything. I'll get a better chance to say it once this one isn't so emotional," Bucky joked and T'Challa nodded with a laugh.

"Take all the time you need. Brother, I need to talk to you about Stark."

Suddenly, Bucky's face dropped which Sam couldn't notice but both Shuri and T'Challa did. It was as if everything had just switched off and his mouth slowly dropped as time froze around him. 

"What's...what's up with Tony?" Bucky inquired nervously. T'Challa knew something was bothering him, as well as what Tony had told him yesterday. But for now, Sam deserved his happiness and because of the lack of evidence towards what he could determine happened, at the moment so did Bucky.

"Nothing," T'Challa lied, although it wasn't completely dishonest. He was certainly better than when he'd found the man in Siberia. "It's just that he asked if I could make something for the Parker kid, a new web-shooter of sorts. He's perfectly fine. Come, Shuri. Let's leave them to it."

Walking away gracefully, they said their goodbyes and the two siblings began to make their way back to Birnin Zana. Once they were out of hearing distance, Shuri pinched T'Challa on the arm which immediately got his attention, as well as irritated him.

"Did you see his face? He knows something about Stark for sure!"

"Yes, I believe he does. But he looked remorseful as if he cared. Throughout his stay and even in arrival, Barnes has always seemed remorseful and quick to defuse situations. If something has happened between the three of them, Rogers must have led it. He's been nothing but entitled and persistent that he's doing the right thing, and he also lied right to my face."

They reached closer to the Citadel and looked at each other with concern.

"What will you do, brother?"

"Well, I have plans with Tony to take him on top of the mountains and talk with him. You know, open up."

Shuri's face lit up and she was more than thrilled for her brother, shrieking happily.

"Like a  _date_? Is the King of Wakanda going on a  _date_?"

"Stop it," T'Challa insisted, chuckling. "But I am looking forward to it. He definitely knows how to make someone feel better, and there's something about his charm that I know others probably find annoying but I quite actually enjoy."

"Ugh! Stop reviewing him and just say it...you like him!"

Rolling his eyes, he gently nudged his younger sister and sighed, knowing she would not let up until he admitted it.

" _Fine_...I like him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So T'Challa finally admits he likes Tony Stark...I can't wait for the two to tell each other how they feel! The reason why the story's been extended is that I want to feature a lengthy SamBucky conversation as well as Bucky Barnes Redemption in the same part of the chapter. 
> 
> Also, I love Wanda, but someone needed to team with Steve and poor Scott! Thanks to everyone for supporting the story so far and like I said, once this story is complete, the Erik Lives!AU of this story will be posted shortly after. Kudos and feedback are always appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3k chapter update! Sorry for the late update but I'm back to updating IronPanther fics now :)

"Holy shit. I look...amazing!" Tony exclaimed excitedly as he gazed at his reflection, twirling around at how good the clothes he were given looked on him. Tony hadn't really needed to pull all the stops out considering Steve wasn't too keen on going over the top - perhaps an early sign of him losing interest - but with T'Challa, the brunet aimed to leave a lasting impression on the newly-crowned king. Shuri helped him pick something that wasn't too fancy but to Tony, he still loved how the fit looked on him.

He wore a charcoal gray seersucker tunic shirt embroidered with black reinforcement patches and grid pattern sleeves covering his arms. It was matched with a grid-pattern sash and loose-ish black pants. They felt warm and Tony could wear these clothes forever rather than the constant variety of suits he would wear for his public appearance - contrary to how he was portrayed by the media and general opinion, the billionaire former CEO preferred to be out of his formal attire and in more comfortable clothing.

Tony's hair was freshly groomed and his beard neatly trimmed with Shuri instantly realizing how into this date Tony was and getting excited along with the brunet. Her brother barely mentioned anything romantic, mostly because of the fact that a woman called Nakia had left the man questioning if he would ever feel affection for anybody again, and because of their circumstances, if he would have room for it. It was nice to see T'Challa feel this way about Tony, and even better to see Tony putting in all the effort.

"Well, you look amazing," Shuri added, impressed and crossing her arms with a big smile. "T'Challa's going to have a hard time resisting you, thanks to my styling."

Tony scrunched his nose and turned his head. "Well, I would say it was a joint effort, right?"

Shuri paused and gave Tony an elongated stare which did not need explaining. "Sure... whatever you say."

They both laughed and before Tony tried to pick something up from Shuri's table she ran over and swatted his hands away gently, quickly picking up the circular piece of technology and sighing with relief when the central orange light had gone to blue. While Tony was confused, she was nervously frowning at him and he could tell she was holding back a word she wouldn't use in front of her brother.

"Bast! Why are you picking up grenades in my-"

" _Grenades?!_  What are you doing with gr-"

"-lab as if you don't have a date to get t-"

"I'm not understanding why you are in possession of  _grenades,_ aren't you like - "

"Say an age younger than sixteen and I'll blast you out of the room," Shuri insisted and Tony put his hands up in surrender.

"Jeez, I won't touch the unexplained grenades then," Tony promised through murmurs and slowly looked over to them again. "What kind of grenades?"

Shuri groaned and rolled her eyes despite the fact she would have been more than happy to give Tony a lecture about the explosives and their features any other day of the week. 

"Look, we can discuss it after you tell me everything about your date with my brother, which means you have to actually go on the date, genius!" Shuri smiled, pushing Tony away from his interest of the grenades and towards the exit of her lab. "Come on, there's a shortcut to the mountains from here, even if you have to endure the roaring of engines on the way up."

They both walked up the spiral of the lab's slope and Shuri stood across from Tony once they reached the elevator and Shuri dusted off Tony's clothes.

"Make sure you don't freeze."

"Why would I freeze?" Tony asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Trust me, it happens to the best of us."

 

* * *

 

T'Challa enjoyed standing alone and looking at Wakanda in its stunning beauty. The country had an effect on him that he could not explain, only feel. It was refreshing to think about everything his family had built long before he was on the Earth and what legacy he could carry in the future. He'd always imagined it would be his and Nakia's children growing up to take the mantle of king or queen but now that wasn't the case. T'Challa would have to find some other way to ensure his family's blood remained on the throne.

Dragon Flyers were flying in the distance to transport vibranium across Wakanda and T'Challa raised his wrist close to him so he could contact Shuri.

"Shuri?"

 _'Yes, Brother? Please tell me you have not walked out on Stark already,'_  Shuri quipped. 

"No, that's not the case," T'Challa chuckled. "Could you ask the workers not to fly the Dragon Flyers for the next upcoming hours? I do not wish to speak over the sound of engines blasting near us."

_'Of course, T'Challa. Tony's almost there, so put on your best smile and remember, don't-'_

"Freeze. Got it," T'Challa laughed. "Thank you."

Tapping the kimoyo bead, T'Challa swiveled his body to face where the elevator would raise to and watched as Tony eventually emerged from under Mount Bashenga and the two were on even levels now. Luckily for Tony, he wasn't far from T'Challa so instantly, T'Challa's mouth was given the opportunity to drop at how great Tony looked as the man approached him. Tony wore a confident and charming smirk, guessing that his appearance had worked in his favor as T'Challa let out a small gasp while gazing at him.

"Hey, your majesty."

"Hi... Tony."

Fantastic. T'Challa was freezing,  _again_. Inside his brain, the monarch was kicking himself and knew that somehow Shuri would discover that T'Challa froze again but that was a small part of what was going on in his mind. His main focus was finding a way to compliment Tony without sounding like he was a crazy fan Tony would have to evade whenever he tried to get a coffee in New York.

"You look great, Tony. Really great."

Tony felt his heart jump and knew in a matter of seconds his cheeks would be nearing to tomato if he didn't walk with the Wakandan king so he grinned and showed clear appreciation for the compliment. Tony hoisted his shoulders pridefully and exhumed confidence while shaking T'Challa's hand once they were close to each other. "Thanks, T'Challa. You look incredible too."

T'Challa himself felt something spike in his chest hearing Tony compliment him and both of them were as excited as children as the conversation developed between the two. The Wakandan extended an arm and turned his head to face where he desired the two to take a seat. It was close to the edge of Mount Bashenga but not too close and laid out was an array of different Wakandan traditional foods and drinks. T'Challa pointed to the picnic and offered a smile to Tony.

"Would you care to follow me?"

Tony nodded and ambled with T'Challa until they were directly next to the clear black sheet T'Challa used as a cover to come between the rocky surface and their food and drink.

"Oh, wow, this all looks great!" Tony gasped, eyeing up all he could see before him which included jollof rice, powdered mandazis, fried plantain with chili pepper and onions, different glasses of drinks and of course, T'Challa had brought the finest wine Wakanda had to offer. 

Once they sat down, Tony sighed happily and crossed his legs while leaning against his palms.

"At least we won't have to fight about who takes the bill," Tony joked. He picked up the bottle of wine and noticed how regal it looked, dark purple with golden etchings around it as well as Wakandan wording in front of the bottle. "I think? How old is this?"

T'Challa observed the bottle and showed off his beautiful smile which Tony loved to see. "Not that old. I think it's from a couple of years ago when we were celebrating Shuri becoming a teenager."

T'Challa's beaming smile turned to a hushed chuckle and Tony watched as his wide smile slowly faded into a smaller one.

"You know, my father was so scared of Shuri becoming a teenager - like most are" he laughed, which Tony joined in on. Despite never having children, he was already dealing with Peter Parker who was a pure boy, but God... not more needed to be said. "But he doubted she would become one of those rebellious teens, just that she would become more curious about her technology. 'With her big brother to guide her, there's nothing to worry about', he said. He just never wanted her to build anything for him, you know, the whole 'I don't want my daughter designing weapons' thing."

Listening to everyone with complete intrigue, Tony nodded as T'Challa explained and waited for T'Challa to finish before seeking to learn more.

"So, how did that work out? Considering she's working on grenades right now," Tony chuckled, and T'Challa's eyebrow raised while his eyes opened slightly bigger.

" _Grenades?_ " 

"Grenades."

Both of them exchanged puzzled, humored looks at each other and started laughing, something refreshing for both of them. Tony loved how deep T'Challa's laugh was, full of life and instantly recognizable, as well as the beautiful gap in the center of his teeth. 

"Wehehell..." T'Challa started, trying his hardest to tame his laughter. He inhaled sharply and breathed as Tony tried to do the same. "Well, when I became the Black Panther, I used my father's suit at first and then designed my own one later. But we all knew Shuri's capabilities - at least we had an idea. I'm not sure anybody knows the true levels of my sister's intelligence. She used the magical trick of a teenage sister pouting and acting as if she felt she was in the shadows until I discreetly agreed to let her design a few things such as upgrades for the kimoyo beads which turned into hoverbikes and energy pulse thrusters. Plus, as of recently, mine and... my cousin's suits."

Instead of trying to comfort T'Challa once his voice stuttered at the mention of his cousin, Tony simply showed a shocked emotion - completely genuine - and tilted his head with a quizzical smile.

"Really? So you're just the passenger?" Tony teased and T'Challa narrowed his eyes with a returned smile. 

"Says the 'Iron Man'. I see only a handsome man, no iron." 

 _Handsome_. How could one word send the hairs on Tony's body spiking so easily? Perhaps it had something to with T'Challa's beautiful accent that ran smoothly into Tony's ears with every word he spoke. 

"Sorry, where's your tail?" Tony shot back and T'Challa scoffed with amusement at how simple it was for Tony to make a joke. 

T'Challa playfully pushed Tony's shoulder and laughed heartfully. " _Stop it_. You have me out here laughing uncontrollably, how am I supposed to one-up you?"

Tony shrugged his shoulders and grinned in victory, guessing that T'Challa couldn't think of another jest to make.

"I guess I'll have to teach you, your majesty. If you become anything like me, they'll start calling you T'Chandler."

Curse the Stark man for picking one of the shows T'Challa had secretly watched a while ago, for now, he erupted into laughter so much he was grabbing his chest and covering his face. T'Challa's laugh was cute for Tony to listen to, because from their experience, Tony had only seen the serious side of the regal figure. Eventually, they both calmed down and T'Challa wiped his eyes, sniffling from all the laughter he had endured. 

"I'm afraid I must dampen the mood a bit, though for good reasons. I have not laughed like this in a long time, and as of recent events, deemed it impossible to ever do such thing again."

Hearing that was completely understandable for Tony. When he lost his mother, the boy didn't even know if he would ever find a purpose to live again. The one person in his family who believed in him and saw the good in him was gone for good, and the other man who showed judgment towards Tony was still in his head to this day. Especially after what he'd seen on those security tapes.

"I know how you feel, T'Challa. When my mother passed, God rest her soul, I couldn't see anything that I wanted in the future. All I wanted was her back. And knowing she would never come back, it hurt, you know? But these things happen to build us, right? To show that we can move forward and make great things happen  _now_ , instead of being stuck on what happened  _then_."

T'Challa's hand brushed against the ground and closer to Tony's, feeling his heart rate drastically elevate. "I understand."

The conversations between them flowed naturally as they helped themselves to the food and T'Challa almost choked a few times when Tony struggled to pronounce the names of the foods correctly after T'Challa stated them. After a while, they opened the bottle of wine and began to drink it as they discussed their superhero experiences as well as the 'mandatory moment every superhero encounters when they get an ass-kicking' which was painful but honest. Then, somehow, Peter Parker came into the conversation.

"So what's the business between you and the Parker boy?"

"How'd you know he's a boy? I'm sure Spider-Man's his name," Tony tried to convince.

"I thought of that at first, but then he literally approached me and took his mask off, introducing himself and asking me who I was." 

Definitely Peter Parker behavior. Tony pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed with deep embarrassment. 

"God, that kid is gonna make me go gray. He's a good kid though, smart as heck and wants to help the world. If he and Shuri ever met though, it would truly be the end of the world. Literally, destruction by 'meemees' or whatever they're called."

"Lock up your Netflix accounts," T'Challa laughed, slightly falling under the spell of the Wakandan wine which was much stronger than average wine.

"I know right!" Tony exclaimed. " _'Mr. Stark, Mr. Stark, have you watched Orange Is...something? Have you seen this? Mr. Stark, I can recommend you some shows!_ " 

They both belly laughed at how high Tony's voice went to perfect Peter's voice and they would have felt bad about laughing had it not have been so funny.

"I'll never get it. I could if I wanted to," T'Challa quickly defended.

"Oh yeah, definitely, simple stuff really," Tony added shortly after. "Nice work on Everett though. He's telling everyone about how you guys used vibranium to fix him up."

T'Challa leaned forward and his eyes opened wide. "He's doing  _what?_ "

Tony stifled his laughter and fell back onto the ground, clearly drunk and enjoying the moment.

"I-I-I'm kidding! Shuri mentioned the list of white boys healed here, but she wouldn't tell me the third."

T'Challa sighed with relief and played back on the last part of that sentence. Before he could open his mouth, Tony grunted while putting his hands behind his back and looking at the clear sky.

"I just hope it's not that asshole Steve Rogers. Guy finds a way to be a part of  _everything_!" Tony slurred and T'Challa's attention was caught by the mentioned name.

"Why? I thought you and Steve were friends..." T'Challa alluded, poking for an answer.

"Ha! I thought we were boyfriends, to be honest! You think you know a guy and he leaves you for some brown-haired twink he met a few years ago. Okay, hundred years ago, but whatever!"

"You two recently broke up?" T'Challa asked, beginning to feel saddened that Tony had been dating Steve not so long ago.

"He left me in the snow to die... shit, I'm not even supposed to tell you that. I didn't want you to know because... I like you and I fuck things up all the time. You're so incredibly amazing and a much better person than I am, I don't want you to feel like shit."

Tony was close to tears and T'Challa pursed his lip, fully understanding of how genuine Tony was being. He didn't feel bad about the fact Steve and Tony were recently a couple but his cheeks were fiery with anger at what Tony had told him. Steve Rogers, the same man who claimed to care about Tony to T'Challa's face, had put him in that position. Everything Steve had done since they talked had been deceitful. And soon, T'Challa would confront him. But right now, all he cared about was making sure Tony was okay.

"Eat something, please. It'll make you feel better."

T'Challa picked up one of the smaller pastries and pushed it into Tony's mouth once he leaned forward and opened it, prompting T'Challa to purposely allow the tips of his fingers to slip in as well. T'Challa felt good on the edges of Tony's mouth and the lingering tinge of the Wakandan's skin gave Tony a rush of desire.

"Does that feel better?" T'Challa whispered, just managing not to slur his words. He was more than grateful to Bast for the Heart-Shaped Herb reducing his vulnerability to alcohol.

"Yeah..." Tony murmured back. T'Challa dropped the pastry and allowed the brunet to remove the remaining powder from his digits with his mouth, watching as Tony slowly went to hold the Wakandan's wrist and do so. Once he was done, there was no doubt in either of their tipsy minds and the two of them gazed at each other's matching dark brown eyes. The moment felt intense and heartbeats were jumping crazily before T'Challa pulled Tony in for a kiss. Once they pressed their lips and fused their mouths together they kissed with deep passion as both of them forgot everything that was just mentioned. 

T'Challa's lips were delicate to Tony's and briefly after, the man began pushing in his tongue and they battled for dominance with their tongues. Tony moaned out loud and T'Challa relished hearing Tony's moans. Had it not been daytime, the two might have just ended up having sex on Mount Bashenga even if T'Challa would feel guilty at how disrespectful the gesture was to his ancestor.

"I think... I love you, T'Challa," Tony managed to spurt during gasps.

"I love you too, Tony," T'Challa responded and they continued without any interruption. Before either of them could be tempted to undress, T'Challa pulled himself and Tony up before fixing his clothes and moving his hands onto Tony's shoulders. "Perhaps we can go back to my room?"

There was no need for Tony to even answer. Not that he could, he was so overwhelmed by the kissing that he giggled stupidly and nodded with narrowed eyes and a wide smile. One last kiss fell onto Tony's lips and the two made their way back to the Golden Palace. Tony had completely forgotten about the name Steve Rogers, and why he was so upset to start with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is... T'Challa knows, IronPanther had their kiss and ONE LAST CHAPTER???? Thanks to everyone for the outstanding support on this story, I'm more than grateful for it all!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay, but here's the final part! Read more in the notes at the end for an update!

T'Challa was lost for words. How could Steve Rogers, the face of all things good and rightful, do something like this to Tony? They were in a relationship not too long ago, even if Steve had left him for Bucky. The monarch held himself at fault for being so blind but it wasn't about what he had failed to do. It was now about what he was going to do to ensure Tony was safe as well as that Steve paid for what he did. While Tony slept off the alcohol on the left side of T'Challa's regal bed, the curly-haired man himself was scratching at his beard with frustration.

"Bast... what should I do? I want to rip the man's throat out but that's not who I am... it's not who my father would want me to be."

He was giving an elongated stare to the ring his father had involuntarily passed him down as he failed to think of his next move. He couldn't kill Steve on the spot but he had to ensure that Tony got justice. Especially once he discovered the truth about N'Jadaka, his estranged cousin who had been left to grow up on his own which resulted in the right and wrong complex becoming severely one-sided. Because of how similar the situations were with N'Jadaka and Tony, T'Challa was especially sensitive about it and couldn't stop thinking about the topic.

Tony was still deep into his slumber while T'Challa stood in the shower and mirrored his thoughts with his words thinking out loud. It may have been in his best interests to tell the brunet just how strong Wakandan wine was but the only good thing about it was that he'd opened up about what really happened in Siberia. Once his shower was finished, T'Challa got dressed and left a note for Tony before leaving his chambers - he felt horrible for leaving Tony to wake up alone and confused but right now he had to find his General and discuss how they would approach the situation.

He walked on quick steps, much different to his usual state of ambling across the Citadel, and barely had time to greet anybody in his path. Most could see that something was bothering him and that he was in a rush so they opted not to intrude. Tapping a sole kimoyo bead, he contacted Okoye and waited for her projected image to show in front of him. Once it did, he sighed.

"Okoye, I am coming to you now, I need to speak with you immediately."

The King's General could tell he was deeply concerned with something and furrowed a brow.

"My king, is everything alright? You seem frustrated."

"It's Captain Rogers. It seems our guest has been deception on a dire level, I need your help to decide who stays and who goes - and what we do with the ones leaving. I don't believe they're all bad. Barnes was definitely apologetic about something, the something I'll explain when I arrive. For now, get surveillance on the Avengers, please."

"Of course, T'Challa."

"Thank you, Okoye."

\---

 

"Look, man, I know we ain't exactly the perfect friends, but I was worried about you," Sam admitted. Bucky and he were comfortably settled on the grass as they occasionally fed the recovering rhinoceroses under the watch of two of the Wakandan Royal Guards, enjoying both the day and nation. "Kinda thought we might have lost you there for a second."

Bucky smiled and fed the rhino grass. "Don't worry, I'm here to stay. Where is just the problem..."

Sam's smile faded slightly but was still present and he narrowed his eyes. "Didn't T'Challa say we could stay in Wakanda until all this shit blew over?"

Bucky sighed and looked sheepishly at the ground. 

"Well, that's the thing. He won't wanna keep that promise for much longer."

Sam tilted his head and now completely lost his smile. "Why's that? What's happened between you and him, I thought you resolved that beef?"

"Yeah but... " Bucky started, frowning and running his fingers through his hair before scratching the back of his head. The sun wasn't vicious on Bucky's skin but his hair became irritably damp with ease due to how much of it there was.

"But what? You've been acting off since we arrived in Wakanda, and before that. Is it something to do with Steve? Did you two have a falling out?"

Bucky shifted in his position and looked at Sam remorsefully. 

"Look... there's something you need to know. It's about Tony."

The long-haired man's facial expression became somber which alarmed Sam. He'd heard about Tony disappearing but thought that it was the billionaire dealing with the recent events that had unfolded - after all, Sam was partially responsible for the injury of James Rhodes, Tony's closest and most loyal friend.

"What about him?"

Sam could read the pain on Bucky's face with no difficulty and waited for him to speak.

"Back in Siberia, we went after Zemo. Tony followed us and we made up after Tony found out that Zemo framed me but... he showed Tony something."

"Showed Tony  _what_?"

Bucky's breath became shaky and he clenched his jaw, looking down at the ground with deep guilt.

"Me. Well, who I  _was_. Only Steve knows, but Tony's parents didn't die in a car crash. I killed them."

Sam leaned back and opened his mouth, failing to hide his shock which Bucky understood.

"Shit... and Tony knows? How'd he take it?"

"He lost it, understandably, and the three of us ended up fighting, but... but... "

Bucky struggled to finish his sentence and Sam frowned, pursing his lips. He knew that Bucky wasn't the Winter Soldier anymore but they had returned bruised with Bucky missing his notorious metal arm. 

"It went too far. Tony was lying on the ground and we left him. I wanted to help him but Steve said that it would be too dangerous for the two of us to stay there. So... we left him in the snow. Don't even know if he's alive right now."

It was hard for Sam to comprehend what he was hearing and he ran his hands over his face, breathing into the palms pressed against his face.

"Fuck... and Steve... Steve  _knew_?"

"Yeah. I'm not gonna lie, I don't get why Steve wouldn't tell Tony. I know he wanted to protect me, but those two were boyfriends, you'd think he'd tell Tony out of courtesy. He's been doing a lot of stuff that I just don't agree with, and it's like, he's meant to be someone I trust but I just can't. We haven't even been going out for that long and I already feel like this."

"Yeah, I was going to ask when you two started dating. Seems like a really problematic relationship."

"Just over two months. Steve found me hiding in Romania and we caught up. I thought it was the best feeling ever, but now, now I don't know what to think. All this scheming and lying, it's just not the Steve Rogers I used to know."

Sam didn't know what to make of any of this, and he wasn't sure if he ever would be able to fully grasp the situation.

 

\---

 

"So Captain Rogers - "

"He is no Captain. He is simply a coward and nothing more," T'Challa interrupted, heat still present in his cheeks.

"Rogers and Barnes attacked Stark and left him to die. Now they wish to remain here, away from the government. I could have told you they were bad news - and I am sure I already have."

T'Challa knew Okoye was right and nodded. "I know. I made a grave error. But they are in  _my_  country now."

"What are your plans for the rest of them?"

"Barnes seems apologetic for his actions and doesn't own the same level of gall Rogers does. The Maximoff girl, she's unaware of how enhanced our technology is and I've learned that she is just as sneaky as Steve. They've been planning to throw Scott Lang under the bridge by manipulating him into questioning me for information. So she'll take place on Steve's side of the outcome. As for Wilson and Lang, they've shown no hostility and are simply just unfortunately loyal to Rogers. Once I inform Scott of Steve and Wanda's intentions, he'll surely see sense."

Okoye nodded and smiled. "And you're sure this isn't because she threw you around the airport?"

T'Challa saw the jestful side of her remark and snorted. "Ah, be quiet. It was  _once_. I plan to allow Wilson, Lang, and Barnes stay here, Barnes being under heavy supervision until I know he's safe. Shuri's progress on him was outstanding so I have no doubts it will be a short amount of time before he's one-hundred percent. Rogers and Wanda are to be held here until I contact Agent Ross, who can take them back to the United States."

With a lot on his mind, T'Challa attempted to walk away and Okoye stopped him. "My king, before you go, is it wise to involve ourselves in their affairs? Having Barnes here may rile some of our citizens up."

"We cannot be like Steve Rogers, choosing who to save. N'Jadaka taught me that. We must help everyone we can."

"And you wish to take example from that man? Who murdered Zuri in cold blood, tried to do the same to you and wanted Wakanda to be exposed to the world for his genocidal purposes?"

T'Challa remained still, not facing Okoye and raised his head from staring at the floor below him. 

"My cousin wasn't perfect, but he was still broken. This world molded him into the man he became. Had he not suffered so much loss, he would have seen there is so much to gain in life - loss caused by my own father. I will not justify his actions but I also refuse to act as if he wasn't a product of dishonesty and vulnerability."

Erik was still a sore topic for T'Challa so he continued walking.

"That is all for now."

 

\---

 

Steve and Wanda were watching Scott again, attempting to work out a strategic move in which they could use the 'Ant-Man' for their favor. The man was watching the gentle blue of the sky, occasionally attempting to count how many tall buildings there were while being completely oblivious to the fact that his alleged 'allies' were monitoring him and deciphering a way to throw him under the bus.

"Hey, Scott!" Steve called out. Scott's attention diverted onto the former soldier and he nodded.

"Yep, what's up?" Scott asked as he got up and approached the two scheming 'heroes'. 

Before Steve could ask him anything, the faint sound of bickering could be heard in the distance and only got closer once Sam and Bucky emerged from the bushes. Sam seemed to be frustrated about something and was walking much faster in front than Bucky was behind him, trying to catch up. 

"Dude, I told you, it was  _my_  fault! Steve just - "

"Nah, he didn't hide that shit for how long, and he's the one who told you to leave him to fuckin' die!"

Steve's head jerked to look at Sam and wondered how the hell he knew what he was talking about. Bucky appeared panicked while Sam was irritated and he was walking with a fast pace towards Steve.

"Tell me it's not true," Sam demanded fiercely. "Tell me you aren't the guy I'm hearing about."

"Sam - "

"Steve tried to put a hand out to stop Sam from getting any angrier but he slapped the arm away and huffed. "Captain America, the dude I looked up to, would never do something like that. Beatin' the shit out of someone who trusted him and leaving him for dead!"

Scott's eyes opened wide and Wanda crossed her arms, tilting her head with curiosity.

"Look, it's a lot more complicated than that... " Steve insisted, trying to lower both of their voices to avoid causing a scene. 

"You know, I minded my business about you leaving Tony for Bucky because I knew how much he meant to you. But  _this_?"

Scott was trying to make sense of the situation as Wanda seemingly agreed with the idea of what she was hearing - it was no secret that she despised Tony Stark. Steve was still failing to control the situation and Bucky managed to catch up, joining into the conversation.

"Sam, it was all me. Steve just wanted what was best for the group!"

Sam scoffed and shook his head. "You were kidnapped and brainwashed by HYDRA to do the shit that you did. What the  _fuck_  is his excuse? Did he get mind-fucked too?"

"It's not as simple as that. We had to get Bucky out of there before the government took him, and I got you guys out, didn't I?"

"His best friend almost died because of me and now he could be dead himself? I can't stop thinking about what happened to Rhodes but you seem to be perfectly fine with living with this lie. Why haven't you told  _anyone_?"

"Because I can't exactly say that I laid hands on Tony Stark, the man's not exactly discreet about his identity. The government were already after us and imagine what would have happened if we had stayed around. Tony's suit was made to protect him, he might not even be de - "

"But you don't know that!" Sam erupted. And you didn't know... that's the worst thing. The Steve Rogers I know wouldn't do something like that."

Sam's voice lowered and Scott looked over to Steve, who was hanging his head with deep shame. 

"This... this isn't true, right? There's some mistake, you just didn't know he was badly hurt right? You wouldn't... Captain America wouldn't... "

Captain America was someone Scott Lang looked up to and used as an example to Cassie. What he was hearing didn't make any sense.

Nobody noticed the king of Wakanda walking with Shuri, Okoye and the Dora Milaje until he cleared his throat and the women clashed the end of their spears with the ground Regal as ever, T'Challa stood with his hands behind his back and stared at Steve, who was still hot in the cheeks about being confronted by Sam.

"I assume Mr. Wilson has been informed about what really happened in Siberia, then," T'Challa suggested, which shocked everyone, especially Steve and Bucky. 

"You knew?" Bucky asked, mouth barely able to close. "How long? How?"

"You see, that doesn't really matter, but I'll tell you anyway. For some of you, this will be the last you'll see of me, so I might as well. The truth is I followed you after Agent Romanoff betrayed me, with plans to kill you, and in the time in which I was a few steps away, I overheard Zemo confessing his part in setting Barnes up. I had to catch Zemo before he escaped but I heard the commotion and attempted to find the source of it. Instead, I found something else."

Steve felt his heart drop and nerves increase once T'Challa said that. "What did you find?"

"I think we both know it's not a  _'what'_."

T'Challa looked back to the same route he'd trailed to join the conversation and all eyes were moved onto what seemed like the impossible. Steve's mouth dropped open, as did Bucky's, and everybody else was shocked to see not just one, but three people walking towards them. On the left, Pepper was ambling with a pissed off expression, clearly fully aware of everything that had happened. To the right, was James, wearing leg braces that flashed purple and were cerebrally connected through a kimoyo bead. And in the middle was the man who Steve Rogers thought had died, as did Bucky. Wearing a smile across his face, Tony Stark was alive and breathing.

"What the fuck... ?" Sam murmured, surprised. 

"Didn't know there was a party going on," Tony quipped sarcastically. "But then again, you like to keep a few secrets, right, Steve?" 

Pepper crossed her arms and shook her head. 

"You know, I would  _never_  expect this from you, Steve. Leaving Tony was already a dick move, but this? This makes you the biggest asshole in the world."

"Tony, I - "

"There's no point in making excuses," James interrupted, raising his hand and frowning. "Tony warned you about this shit and you didn't listen. We wouldn't have had a civil war between the Avengers and others involved had you just signed the papers. They were there for a reason - "

"The wrong reason - "

"You don't get to pick what's right and wrong anymore!" James shouted. "Not after this."

Tony remained silent after that for a few seconds and sighed. 

"You betrayed me, Steve. Not with leaving me for Bucky, fuck, not even with leaving me for dead. You betrayed me the day you found out about Bucky and didn't tell me the truth."

"Tony, I'm sorry things got like this, I never wanted this all to happen."

"I'll tell you what happened. You've stopped thinking with your heart and started thinking with strategies. You want what's best for you and worst for everyone else. But now I've realized that I can also tell you that we're done. The Avengers, us,  _everything_. I want you out of my life, and theirs," Tony explained, pointing to Pepper and James. Then he pointed to Scott, then Sam. "And theirs. They don't deserve someone like you corrupting them."

Scott didn't know how to answer that and T'Challa approached him with a gentle smile.

"Scott, I like to think you are one of my newly-found friends," he said, which made Scott smile. "And as one of your friends, I have to tell you that  _that_  man is not. He and Maximoff have been devising a plan to use you to gather information from me. They did not care about how I would react, if I would kick you out of Wakanda and planned to use your daughter, Cassie, as leverage."

The brown-haired hero felt anger boil in him and he looked over to his former idol and his eyes became shaky as well as his breath.

"Tell me that's not true."

Steve could only shower in shame as his head dropped again and Wanda looked away.

"You asshole!" Scott yelled, running to hit him but Sam held him back, also looking at Steve with great disappointment. 

"What the fuck happened to you, man?" Sam questioned. Steve was no longer a friend of his, and certainly not an ally.

"Lang, Wilson, and Barnes, I will only offer this once. You can stay in Wakanda until we resolve the issue between you and the government - I have been speaking to Agent Ross quite frequently recently. You will be free to explore under light supervision and if you need me, I will be available to answer any inquiries. Pepper, James, and Tony will also be staying here to assist James in his recovery."

Sam let go of Scott and gazed at Steve with deep thought of how much he'd changed, shaking his head. He walked over to T'Challa's side, as did Scott. Bucky was left in the middle of the two groups and Steve took a deep breath. 

"Buck, come on. You're not seriously thinking about staying, are you?"

Bucky's face was covered in guilt and pain, and he could barely look at Steve. Steve shook his head and pointed his hand at T'Challa.

"That man tried to kill you how many times? He wanted you  _dead_!"

"And he still fixed me!" Bucky yelled with heavy anguish. "Because he found out the truth. None of this would have ever happened if you had been honest... "

"Buck... " Steve whispered.

"You've changed, Steve. And-and I can't live with the guilt of it. If I hadn't come back, you'd still be with Tony and the Avengers wouldn't have split apart. Me being with you is not good for everyone else - "

"Then forget about everyone else! It'll just be us!"

Bucky shook his head as tears fell down his cheeks and he stood on T'Challa's side next to Sam.

"That's your problem. You'd forget about everyone else just for me. I don't wanna be like that. I want to keep all my friends and know that they can trust me. I'm sorry Steve, but I can't be with you any longer. It's just not good for either of us."

Steve tried to approach the group and clenched his fists. "I'm not leaving you with  _him_. They'll kill you when they get the chance."

"Like you tried with me?" Tony asked.

"That's not fair, I - " 

"This is the part where you zip it, Rogers. Everyone's better off without you in their lives. I may not forgive Bucky One-Arm right now, but I agree with him. You just corrupt everything."

Steve gritted his teeth and ran towards them to stop Bucky and the Dora Milaje instantly raised their spears to his neck and kept him in place. 

"Please, try that again, Steve. I really want to see the outcome," T'Challa mocked and Tony grinned. The other superheroes turned their backs on Steve and Wanda, looking at the beautiful city where they could forget about all the ugly conspiracies.

"This isn't over! After what I've done for the Avengers, for all of you! I should have left you in the Raft!"

"Nice knowing you, Cap," Tony said and Steve watched as his former friends abandoned him while he was helpless, spears still aimed towards his neck. For the first time in a long time, Steve Rogers was becoming familiar with the daunting feeling of being lonely and this time there wouldn't be a Sam Wilson to offer advice, a Bucky Barnes to return to and a Tony Stark to start everything with again. Feeling betrayed, Steve didn't know what to do next.

 

\---

 

Tony and T'Challa were in T'Challa's bedroom, wrapped in the covers and Tony's head nuzzled against T'Challa's chest. The monarch had canceled all of his plans for the next couple of days and intended to spend every second with Tony.

"So, now that you are sober, how did you wish to go about this?"

Tony raised an eyebrow and look up at T'Challa, who's bare chest brought warmth to Tony's skin. "What do you mean?"

"People act in peculiar ways when they are inebriated. I just wanted to ensure that my feelings for you aren't unrequited."

Tony chuckled and returned to resting on T'Challa's chest. 

"Wow, is  _this_  something you do to a friend in Wakanda? I knew you were friendly but... "

T'Challa laughed and kissed Tony on the forehead. "That's good to know. I can be more than friendly, though."

"Oh yeah? Care to show me?"

They slowly moved under the covers and Tony was ready to move past Steve. The truth was out and he knew the type of man T'Challa was, the type of man he thought Steve was. He'd never have to fear about T'Challa leaving him and felt more than grateful to have someone be so protective of him. Steve would be somewhere in the world, completely unknown to Tony, and he would no longer reside in Tony's mind. 

In the end, despite a few injuries and temporary heartbreak, being with T'Challa made the betrayal completely worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I'm so sorry for the delay. A series was in the development stage where Erik lived which is still being worked on, but I will be adding a second part to this specific story which should start some point in October.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this fic and thanks so much for the huge amount of support on Betrayal. I can't wait to release the first chapter of the next fic! <3
> 
> additional note - I haven't been able to respond to the comments but will do soon. Thank you for all the feedback!


End file.
